


Yellow

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: Badboy!blaine and nerd!kurt go stargazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow- Coldplay

“This is...really romantic,” Kurt says, curling into Blaine.

“Yeah, I guess,” Blaine says, rolling his eyes but taking Kurt into his arms anyways. He had to buy Puck three cases of beer in order to borrow his truck, but it's worth it in order to see the smile on Kurt's face.

He looks at all their shit strewn across the bed of the truck- his guitar, both of their jackets (his leather, kurt's cotton), the yellow blanket Kurt had laid down, and an eaten fancy meal prepared by Kurt for their picnic.

Blaine doesn't really understand Kurt’s obsession with stars (or broadway or skincare), but he's willing to do whatever make his boyfriend happy.

“Tell me what that one is,” Blaine points upward to the general direction of the sky Kurt's been staring at for minutes.

“You mean the _moon_?” Kurt asks, giggling into the crook of Blaine's neck.

“Shut up,” Blaine shoves him lightly.

“Well that's Taurus,” Kurt gestures. “And to right is Orion's belt.”

They still all look like a jumbled mess to him. “Yeah, sure.”

“It's cool if you don't understand, I know it's much more difficult than motorcycle maintenance, ” Kurt teases, he adjusts his glasses and Blaine takes them off in retaliation.

“Hey!” Kurt shouts, fumbling in the dark.

“Now you see what I see,” Blaine says smugly, handing them back.

“You're lucky you're hot,” Kurt huffs, lying back against the pillows in their makeshift bed.

“You're lucky I love you,” Blaine sighs, instantly sitting up after hearing what he said.

“Wait, really?” Kurt asks, eyes wide and his heartbeat starting to pick up speed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine whispers to himself. “I was waiting for the right time,” he confesses, there's no reason to try and take it back now that it's out in the open.

“It's okay,” Kurt says, taking his hands and holding them tighter when Blaine flinches. “I love you too.”

“Good, that's yeah-” Blaine babbles.

“Alright, good.” Kurt lays back down onto Blaine’s chest, and Blaine holds him tighter, ignoring his glasses digging into his t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, one more day to go! ♥️


End file.
